


Making Him Move On

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus creates a potion to make Alec move on when he won't let go how soon before he realizes his mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Move On

Disclaimer: The TV show belongs to Ed Decter, never read the books.

 

AN: I was reading about the plot summary for the books on Shadowhunters wikia and I was reading about Magnus and Alec’s breakup when this idea came to me, this will follow the TV show universe.

****

 

“I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant it!”

 

Magnus hated how harsh his words were and the pain that filled Alec’s blue eyes, but Magnus had had enough of Alec not getting it through his head that their relationship was over and constantly pestering him.

 

“Magnus, I really do love…”

 

“Save it! If you had loved me you would’ve put in a bigger effort at making our relationship work, instead you’re always bemoaning the fact you’re out of the closet, you’re too afraid of opening yourself up emotionally, and have the nerve to accuse me of not being open enough, my immortality is always an issue.”

 

Magnus begin to pace, “No matter how much love I gave to you it was never enough, it took me centuries to get over my insecurities and I’m through dealing with yours.”

 

Alec took a step toward him, “I know I shouldn’t have let the fact you’ve had so many lovers bother me but I did, and for the record, Camille was the one to approach me first.”

 

“To make me a mortal, if you had told her to get lost, I could’ve easily forgiven you, but you actually met with her a second time! If she hadn’t been a fugitive and caught by the Clave, I never would’ve known.”

 

Magnus cut Alec off before he could speak, “Yes you told the Clave the first time she approached you and I do give you points for that. But I’m through with you, Alec Lightwood, after three weeks you need to get the hint.”

 

Alec sat down as his legs seemed to give out underneath him, “When you love someone Alec, you put their wishes first; my wish is for you to leave me alone for the rest of your days and stop pestering me!”

 

Magnus used his hand to open a portal in his living room and roughly grabbing Alec’s arm, stood him up and shoved him through it back to the institute.

 

He had a feeling even that wouldn’t stop Alec and he needed the help of an even more powerful warlock.

 

Ragnor was no longer alive so he went to see Relnor, another old friend of his and the high warlock of Mexico City.

 

****  
“You want me to brew a potion that’ll erase the Shadowhunters love for you?”

 

“Yes Relnor, I’m tired of him, he made his choice and he won’t accept that I don’t want him anymore.”

 

“Magus, I know you’re angry but I need you to think carefully, this potion is irreversible, he’ll never love or want you again. If you decide you want him back, it’ll be far too late.”

 

“I’ve made my choice, brew the potion.”

 

****  
Relnor did just that and by the end of the day Magnus was back in New York, now he just had to wait.

 

He didn’t have long, just two days before Alec called him.

 

“Magnus, please talk to me just give me a chance, I need you more than I ever needed anyone.”

 

Magnus sighed, “Fine.” He told him in a hard voice, “Come over in one hour.”

 

Magnus put the potion into some water; alcohol would screw up the potion.

 

Alec quickly came and Magnus invited him in and handed him the glass. “I don’t feel like drinking Shadowhunter, say what you want to say and then leave.”

 

Alec took a sip of water and the potion made him want more, soon Alec had drank all the water.

 

“So why are you here Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec’s eyes went from pleading too cold as the potion took effect, “I was here to ask you to take me back, but I now realize I’m way better off without you, that Shadowhunters and Downworlders are separate for a reason, just too many differences.”

 

Magnus felt pleased, “Allow me to make a portal for you.”

 

“I can show myself out.” Alec replied, in the cold tone he had used when he’d first met Magnus.

 

“Wait.” Magnus sprinkled some powder into his face, “You are not in love with Jace, he is only your adopted brother and parabatai, any feelings of romantic love were only infatuation, and you realized you needed to move on and you are much stronger for it.”

 

Alec blinked, no memory of Magnus saying the words that were now implanted into his soul, even though he no longer wanted him as a boyfriend, Magnus didn’t want him to waste his life as before pining for someone he could never have.

 

Alec then went out the door and Magnus was alone.

 

Just as he had wanted.

****

Two Years Later

 

Simon and Raphael were getting married.

 

Magnus wasn’t surprised, the love between them was so apparent, and those two had what it took to make it work, it would be important for spending all of eternity together.

 

It was the first time Magnus had seen any of the Shadowhunters since he had spelled Alec to move on from him.

***  
He remembered when two weeks later when Jace, Clary, and Isabelle had come to confront him.

 

“What did you do to Alec!” Isabelle had screamed.

 

“Made him get over me.” Magnus replied, “He’ll be much happier and so will I.”

 

Jace had looked ready to punch him but Clary had managed to hold him back, “I always knew Alec was too good for you, I hope one day you’ll realize you’re mistake, but it’ll be too late and you end up forever alone.”

 

***  
Magnus came back to the present to see Alec and a brown haired man walk in, after Valentine’s defeat, a new Clave of Downworlders and Shadowhunters had been formed, homosexuality was now allowed.

 

Magnus went up to them, “Hello Alexander.”

 

“That’s Mr. Lightwood, only my friends and family have permission to use my name, Mr. Bane.”

 

Magnus flinched, this is what you had wanted, and you wanted him to lose all feeling for you.”

 

“My apologies Mr. Lightwood.” He turned to the green eyed, brown haired, man that was with Alec. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

 

“Jason Feldman, I’m Alec’s husband.”

 

Magnus felt pain constrict his heart; of course Alec would’ve moved on, he had wanted happiness for Alec.

 

The ceremony soon started and Alec and his spouse went to join with Jace, Clary, and Isabelle. Simon and Raphael looked deep into each other’s eyes and then Raphael spoke.

 

“Simon, mi amor, mi sol naciente, before you I simply existed like a machine, and then you came into my existence bringing light and then your love, even after all of this time, I’m still pinching myself because I’m afraid I’ll be waking up from a dream.”

 

Raphael then turned to the crowd, “When you find love do everything in your power to fight for it, yes there will be pain, and it’s part of the process, but it’s worth it to be with that special person. Don’t let others destroy what you have….”

 

Magnus felt all air leave him, he had done just that, he’d let Camille and his own insecurities win, when he’d accused Alec of the same damn thing. He’d let rage and the fact that he was a coward blind him, he’d let Camille win but she’d only been a small part in everything.”

 

“Alec, oh my sweet Alec, I’m sorry!” Tears poured down his face and he didn’t care that everyone was staring at him. All he saw was the hard, unforgiving, gaze of the man who had once loved him, a love Magnus had killed.

 

He tried to get to Alec but it was like a fog was rolling in, pushing him back and pushing him away, more than adequate punishment for the crime he had committed.

 

****  
“Alec! Alec!”

 

Magnus felt shaking and he bolted awake to find himself in his bedroom, to his astonishment, Alec was in bed beside him, in his favorite blue pajamas.

 

“Alec! Oh angels, I’m so glad you came back to me.”

 

“I never left.” He replied, “Its okay, sweetheart.”

 

“No it’s not Alec, I killed your love, and I was so foolish!” He began sobbing as Alec held him stroking his hair.

 

Slowly Magnus stopped sobbing and told Alec everything.

 

“Camille is a fugitive on the run from the Clave; I’d arrest her as soon as I’d see her.”

 

“But I was so evil….” Alec shushed him.

 

“People do a lot of things when they’re angry, it was a bad dream and we’re together, however long we get. I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn’t let your immortality bother me anymore, it would let Camille win. And I know I’m you’re one and only.”

 

Magnus kissed him and stroked his cheek, “I have no idea how I was lucky enough to get you, but I’m never going to let you go.”

 

Alec grinned, “You better not, now let’s get some rest we have Raphael and Simon’s wedding later on. Hopefully it’ll be as awesome and beautiful as in your dream.”

 

And it was.  
**  
Mi amor-My love

Mi sol naciente-My Sunrise


End file.
